


SENSITIVE

by Ryu406717



Series: Meanie Drafts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu406717/pseuds/Ryu406717
Summary: Wonwoo was getting crazy because of that freakin giant baby who wore leather jacket without any clothes under them.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Meanie Drafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	SENSITIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's me, Azhar/Ryu.  
> As usual, I wrote meanie story but Wonwoo as the dom or top or seme.  
> Maybe you've seen the video that Mingyu was walking with Dino to met Carats after concert.. Yes. That's my inspiration.  
> Okay. Let's get fo the point.
> 
> Warning: smutty things ahead!

Wonwoo's mind was clouded because of that freakin giant. After the concert was done, he saw Mingyu walking with Chan to greet the fans at the backstage. Wonwoo also realized that Mingyu only wearing a jacket without any clothes under it. The thinking of that muscular chest was making him crazy.  
  
Mingyu was tired. He sat on the back corner inside the car so he could sleep peacefully.  
  
He hoped that.  
  
He realized that Wonwoo was sitting beside him. He just gave a simple smile then looking at the street. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep.  
  
The car was starting to move. He can hear the engine like a music to his ears.  
  
"You can't just walk away from me while you were looking like a snack." Wonwoo whispered to his ear. He freakin heard it.  
  
Mingyu opened his eyes then looking straight to Wonwoo who just smiling at him.  
  
"Hyung?"  
"Yes?"  
"I am tired.."  
"So am I. Sleep then.."  
  
Wonwoo pats his hair then leaning his head on Mingyu's shoulder.  
  
He was just trying to sleep again, but, Wonwoo was starting to grab Mingyu's thigh and massages it.  
  
/How the hell Mingyu could sleep now?/  
  
His body was really sensitive. And that fox-eyed guy beside him? He loved to makes Mingyu shivering.  
  
Mingyu closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He was trying to not let out a moan so he just sighing.  
  
Slowly and gently, Wonwoo's hand was going upwards.  
  
"Ahh.." Mingyu was sighing hard so Wonwoo just chuckled at that.  
  
Nobody realized what happened to Mingyu because everyone around them just laughing or sleeping.  
  
Wonwoo placed his hand on Mingyu's clothed member.  
  
Mingyu bit his bottom lip so hard so that his lip was bleeding.  
  
Wonwoo gently massaging Mingyu's clothed member and pretending he was just sleeping.  
  
Mingyu was nearly came if there's none of them shouting...  
  
"Okay.. Guys.. We're arrived at the hotel. We gave you guys time because we got the ticket to get back to Korea two days later. Let us know if you want to go outside and let one of us accompany you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, manager-hyung."  
"Okay. Good. I hope you guys will get enough of sleep time."  
"Yes. Thank you, hyung!"  
  
Wonwoo was getting up and smirked.  
  
When Mingyu gets out from the car, he couldn't find Wonwoo. He just sighed and went straight to his shared hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He placed his shoes to the shoerack and throws his bag and glasses onto his bed.  
  
He then walked his feet to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Ugh.. Hello, Mingyu. You did well today. Seventeen members and Carats were having fun, too." Mingyu said to himself as he saw himself on the mirror.  
  
He then bowed himself to wash his face.  
  
It's not long enough before he felt another person was wrapping his hands on Mingyu's hips.  
  
"Yes. You did well, Mingyu."  
"A-ah.. Hyung.."  
  
Wonwoo's hand unzipped Mingyu's jacket and slightly massaged Mingyu's chest.  
  
/Hell.. What kind of massage was that?/  
  
Wonwoo's right fingers found Mingyu's left nipple and playing with that. Meanwhile Wonwoo's left hand was playing with Mingyu's butt cheeks.  
  
"Your nipple already hard, Gyu. You are really that sensitive, huh?"  
"Uhm.. Y-yeah, hyung. Please.. don't torture me- Ahh~"  
  
Wonwoo slides Mingyu's jacket off until the jacket stays on Mingyu's elbows. Mingyu's hands grabbed the edge of the sink counter.  
  
Wonwoo's kissing Mingyu's left shoulder near his neck. He sometimes licked it and bite a few places around it until them getting redish.  
  
"Going outside just wearing a jacket without any clothes inside.. and showing off your chest to everyone who saw you? Wow.. You just made me hard, baby."  
  
Wonwoo's mind was clouded with lust as he looking at Mingyu's eyes on the mirror and smirked at him.  
  
Wonwoo unzipped his own pants and slide down his boxer. Then he done it for Mingyu.  
  
Their member was throbbing so much it needed attention.  
  
Wonwoo's tip found his way to that tight ring of muscle that Mingyu had.  
  
"Mingyu. I can't resist you. You know that?"  
"Y-yes, hyung- AH!!"  
  
Wonwoo thrusted in and out Mingyu's hole slowly but hard.  
  
"I am sorry I made you wait, Mingyu. This little guy had to finish his neediness, right? I left him in the car." Wonwoo said as he gave Mingyu's member a handjob.  
  
Wonwoo was succeeded on making Mingyu puffing up his butt beautifully.  
  
Minutes later, Mingyu came on Wonwoo's hand then Wonwoo washed his hand on the sink.  
  
Wonwoo turning Mingyu's head to met his eyes then hungrily kissed Mingyu's lips as his thrust going faster.  
  
Mingyu moaned at the kisses and arched his back as Wonwoo found his sweetspot. Wonwoo's left hand stay on Mingyu's hip and his right hand on Mingyu's left muscular chest.  
  
"You're so tight, baby. You make me crazy."  
  
Mingyu was a moaning and whining mess under Wonwoo's touches.  
  
Mingyu found his peak once again as his hole clenched.  
  
"Ha- hh.. H-hyung.. so.. close- hh.. ANGH!!"  
"You can come, baby. I am close, too."  
  
"A-.. Hmphh.. AAAHH!!" Mingyu hardly came and rode his orgasm.  
  
Wonwoo licked Mingyu's neck near his ear as he pounds roughly and really fast in Mingyu's tightening hole.  
  
"Where should I came, baby?"  
"In-inside.. hyung.. eunghh.. inside.."  
"As you wish, baby boy."  
  
Wonwoo finally came inside Mingyu. With that, Mingyu's legs were shaking and Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's body.  
  
"It's okay, Gyu. Thank you. We are done, now." Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's forehead then pull out from Mingyu's hole.  
  
They were done tossing all of their clothes on the floor and Wonwoo helped Mingyu to the bathtub. A freakin bathtub that enough for two person.  
  
"Is it too hot?"  
"Hyung? What do you mean?"  
"I mean, the water."  
"Uhm.. This is nice."  
"Okay.."  
  
Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's cheek then caressed Mingyu's bottom lip.  
  
"I am sorry I made your lips swollen. I also made you bit your bottom lip so hard in the car. Is it hurts?"  
"It was, hyung.. But, I am okay.."  
  
Wonwoo then kissed his lips gently and getting inside the tub.  
  
"Hyung?"  
"Uh-hm?"  
"Where do you want to go tomorrow?"  
"Hm.. I don't know. Maybe I just want to play games. Or I want to go for a shopping window. How about you?"  
"I don't know. Don't ask me. Hehe." Mingyu cutely giggling.  
"I am not lying when I said you are indeed a baby, Gyu. My sexie cutie babie boi."  
"Hyungie~ I am embarrassed~" Mingyu pouted as he snuggled his head to Wonwoo's neck.  
  
Wonwoo caressed Mingyu's back and kissed his fluffy hair.  
  
  
  
"Hyung?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We.. we got time for ourselves, right?"  
"Yes. You are right, babe. What's going on?"  
"May I.."  
"May you what, hm?"  
"May I ride you, hyungie?"  
"Ouch. It's like the needy boy Gyu has awaken, huh?"  
"Ugh. I hate this hyungie." Mingyu said as he pouted cutely.  
  
Wonwoo was smiling wide and rubbed Mingyu's top of the nose with his.  
  
"Yes. Of course, you may, Gyu. I am all yours."  
  
Wonwoo could see the sparkles in Mingyu's eyes.  
  
/Funk.. How the hell he still could looking this cute while he was being this needy?/  
  
Mingyu positioned himself on top of Wonwoo's lap and slowly slide Wonwoo's member into his hole.  
  
"Wow. I don't know you were this needy, baby."  
"Uhm.. You.. you've made me.. Hahh.. hh.. hyung.."  
  
Once it was all in, Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's neck and they're kissing as Mingyu starting to move his hips up and down. /Wi arae wi wi arae/  
  
/Yes. Wonwoo also love this uke on top side of Mingyu./  
  
Mingyu was really eager to eat Wonwoo's member with his hole, meanwhile Wonwoo's playing with Mingyu's butt cheeks.  
  
/Told ya, Wonwoo was having a kink for Mingyu's butt cheeks and Mingyu could only revenge it on the concert stages./  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that long moments of Mingyu's neediness...  
  
/Yes. Mingyu was came three times and Wonwoo came five times. Don't ask me why. I just write this down from my stupid brain./  
  
...they're all showered themselves with Wonwoo's helping Mingyu with full of cute jokes.  
  
Like, Wonwoo tickling Mingyu's body.. or kissing Mingyu's face until Mingyu was giggling all along the time they showered.  
  
When they're done wearing some warm clothes, they shared one last kiss and lying on their own bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyungie?"  
"Yes, babie?"  
"Have you slept?"  
"No. Why?"  
"I wanna cuddles to sleep.."  
  
Wonwoo smiled and nodded. He opened up his blanket to welcoming Mingyu.  
  
"Come here. Come to your Wonu-hyungie."  
  
Mingyu then approaching Wonwoo's bed then wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's hips and snuggled his head to Wonwoo's neck.  
  
Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's top of the head then caress Mingyu's back gently.  
  
"Goodnight, baby Gyu. Thank you for tonight. I love you."  
"Ehehe.. Goodnight, hyungie. I love you, too."  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  


  
Meanwhile... at their groupchat.  
  
Lee Jihoon: I CAN'T SLEEP!  
  
Yoon Jeonghan: WONWOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MINGYU?! SOMEONE PLEASE COVER CHAN'S EARS!!  
  
Lee Seokmin: HYUNG! PLEASE DON'T TORTURE HIM!  
  
Kwon Soonyoung: YAK! YOU BETTER SLEEP YO!  
  
Choi Seungcheol: Guys, I am still taking a rest. I hope you guys, too. So, you better sleep now.  
Choi Seungcheol: And Wonwoo.  
Choi Seungcheol: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!  


**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my terrible grammar. Even though english isn't my first language, I am trying and learning to use it. Hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my story~
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
